itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roslin Brax
'''Roslin Brax '''is the Lady of Hornvale and the first daughter of Durran Brax and Joanna Payne. After the death of murder of her lordly father she ruled only in name- her father's murderers usurped for a time. A year later in 378 AC. her uncle Lord Polliver Payne marched to Hornvale and restored Brax rule. Roslin's father was an abusive drunk. He was a seasoned warrior from the wars in the Westerlands, playing a vital role supporting the Red faction in the rebellion. His success warranted the marriage between his brother, Damon Brax, and the (then) puppet Ellyn Lannister. From him Roslin learned much more from war than most women, not just tactics but also it's wounds on the soul. His molestation and abuse would have destroyed Lady Roslin if not for the love and kindness of her mother. Appearance Lady Roslin is graced with her mother's wavy brown hair, smooth skin, and high cheekbones. Eyes are often drawn to her petite yet shapely form. For her father's peace of mind Roslin's body was always under furs and cloaks to dissuade suitors. She understood this... in truth she avoided the thirsting eyes of others. History Roslin's mother, Joanna Payne, died when Roslin was only 4. Although they were together for but a few years Joanna's impact on Roslin is profound. Joanna's courage and endurance made her a beacon in young Roslin's life. She aspires to have such noble qualities. Joanna gave the last of her strength to birth Alyssa Brax . Alyssa, now 16, is a fearful young girl. She's thinner than most, shy, passive, and prone to melancholy. Roslin, on the other hand, is resilient. After the death of their mother their Lordly father Durran Brax succumbed to heavy drinking. He'd been a drunk, but from then on out he wreaked of alcohol. Durran went through life with relentless consumption. All respect for him was rightly lost. This was the environment Roslin lived through. She was prepared for it by her mother, and realized the pain and abuse that Durran must have inflicted on her. And yet she kept face for her daughter, loved her, showed her the good paths in life. When she looks back on her mother, she hears the Mother's Hymn... Gentle Mother, strength of women, help our daughters through this fray, soothe the wrath and tame the fury, teach us all a kinder way. Alyssa, on the other hand knew no mother- and so was left barren. Still she lives those cold memories. Her- crying out.. just a child asking for water while in bed. She cries a second time. Durran picks her up only to put her down atop Hornvale's tower. It's raining, and he locks the door. Standing there, alone atop the tower, she nearly jumped off. Durran was the worst sort of man: casually cruel. When Roslin poured through the History of The Seven Kingdoms she saw her father on every page. Taking the form of the tactician wasting lives as cannon fire, a paranoid king burning a daughter to death, a woman crying out "dracarys". In Roslin's mind it is a direct consequence of nations that there will be arbitrary and casual opression. She tries to forget the worst of it. The abuse. At times Durran touched Roslin- running his hands through her cloak, down to her warmth. His hands were desperate, sad, and weak. Roslin tried to tell her sister that there is hope, that their father is old and will soon die, they can be free. Alyssa said she could never be free. She was pregnant. She was only 15 at the time. The Lord of Payne Hall, her uncle, sent an army toward Hornvale. Payne's forces were aided by peasants fighting in the name of Roslin. The struggle was swift and clean with Lady Roslin Brax ruling uncontested. Ser Bors, a former hedge knight, rallied the peasants together and was made captain of the guard. That was two years ago. Roslin and Alyssa both raise their brother Eddard Hill. It is thought that he is but a bastard to a random whore, when really in secret he is Alyssa's. Timeline 361 A.D Lady Roslin is born. 364 A.D Joanna Payne dies, Alyssa Brax is born. 372 A.D Lord Durran crushes a peasant revolt. 376 A.D Lord Durran fights a second larger revolt, which weakens his forces. 377 A.D. Lord Durran is assassinated by guards. Roslin and Alyssa Brax are held captive as puppets for some months. 378 A.D. Lord Polliver sends some forces to restore the Brax family to power. Mobs of peasants come to their aid in battle, and Lady Roslin rules Hornvale uncontested. Recent Events 380 AC Category:House Brax Category:Westerlander